


Night and Day

by Musical_Fandom



Series: Bad End Oneshots [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubcon Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character at points, Royal's Bad End, Sharing Clothes, intentionally, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Maruki's control manages to slip one night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Bad End Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Night and Day

In the lukewarm air of April, Goro walked hand in hand with Akira. A slight pink flush on Goro's cheeks as he looked down at their hands. He just couldn't stop himself. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have gotten someone like Akira's attention.

"Everything okay?" His voice cut through Goro's thoughts.

He nearly jumped before he started laughing. He smiled full of adoration at the boy he'd loved for so long. "Of course."

Akira returned his smile and Goro found himself dazzled. Ever since June, he'd been infatuated with the boy in front of him, so much so that he nearly had a heart attack when Akira confessed his feeling in February. Akira leaned in closer and gave Goro a peck on the cheek. Instantly, he felt the heat rush to his face as he laughed again. Everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

After a _perfect_ day, Goro went back to LeBlanc with Akira to watch a movie. As soon as they stepped into the familiar cafe, Goro could feel Maruki's influence slipping. He could feel the familiar rage that infected each lucid thought. He smiled through it and patiently waited for Akira upstairs while he made coffee and curry for them.

Mentally separating himself from Maruki's puppet was difficult but necessary. He could hardly stomach the _thing_ wearing his face. All the overly saccharine moments he spent with Akira, it made him sick to even think about.

Akechi fought with Goro. Goro loved Akira to the point that the boy was the only thing on his mind. Akechi's feelings were more complicated but there was no love there, not after his betrayal. Maybe he was a hypocrite but he couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but hatred for the boy that trapped him in Maruki's fake paradise. That didn't stop Goro's feelings from bleeding into his. A dizzying mix of pure admiration and absolute loathing colored Akechi's perception of the boy. No matter how much time he spent untangling himself from Goro, it would always be there. How could it not be when that was one of the core tenants of Akira's dream?

Akira finally came up, he didn't have the coffee or curry, instead he was shaking. "A-akechi..." Tears stained his face. Akechi felt a mixture of pure vindictive delight and heartbreaking sadness at the sight. It was what he deserved but also not. Akira was a spineless coward, and maybe Goro was talking, but he had been manipulated just as much as any of the fools stuck in their dreamlands. However none of _them_ were the ones that doomed the world to spend eternity in this overly happy prison. 

Akechi watched carefully as Akira took a seat next to him. His breath came out in short gasps as Goro placed a comforting hand on his back. He did his best to calm Akira down as if _that_ wasn't the entire reason for his breakdown. "It's okay." Goro cooed. He felt Akira stiffen under his touch.

"No it's not!" Akira pulled away like and glared at the puppet he wished for. Goro's expression darkened giving way to Akechi.

"At least you still realize that." He muttered. He looked at Akira for a moment, even when absolutely broken he managed to look radiant. Akechi watched as Akira struggled. He could see the fight that Akechi was all too familiar with, the one that normally ended with him being a lovesick idiot for one of the people he hated most.

Suddenly, Akira leaned forward. He placed a gentle kiss on Goro's lips that he was all too happy to return. When they pulled away, Goro was left in a daze, his face was as red as his eyes. He smiled before he initiated his own kiss. It was much more rough than Akira's. Akechi bit Akira's lip, earning a small gasp. He used the sudden shock to shift his weight. He pinned Akira down on the bed. Goro's desires bled into his own. He paused for a moment before he kissed him again until they were both breathless. It felt good, he almost wished he had done it before Akira had doomed the world. _Before_ he felt a seething resentment for him.

"Akechi-"

Akechi brought a finger to Akira's lips. "Shut the fuck up." He whispered. Part of him wanted to strangle Akira, a move that wouldn't be too difficult given his current position. Another part of him wanted to keep kissing him, equally easy from his position. 

Akira looked up at him with wide eyes. "I thought you-"

"I said shut up." Akechi mumbled before he kissed Akira once again. He tried to fight the urge to be gentle, to treat Akira as if he would break under the slightest pressure. That may have been true when it came to Akechi's life, but not with this.

Akechi felt Akira's hands wrap around his waist. He pulled him closer and maneuvered them so that they were on their sides, managing to do so without breaking the kiss. Akechi ran his hands through Akira's hair right before pulling away for air. Akira chased after him only to be stopped by Akechi roughly yanking his hair back.

A pained look made its way to his face as the two stared at each other. "I'm sorry." Akira whispered.

"You're ruining the mood Kurusu." Akechi glared and let go. He sat up and took a deep breath. What the hell was he even doing?

Arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself instinctively tensing. "I love you Akechi." He couldn't tell which Akira was talking. The difference between them wasn't as stark as himself and Maruki's version. No, _Akira_ wasn't a problem like Akechi was. He got to stay relatively unchanged in Maruki's grand plan. "I love you so much."

Akechi simply hummed in response. Regardless of which Akira was speaking, he believed that he meant it, not that it made anything better. He looked around the room and noted that there was less dust than he remembered. Either Maruki took care of it for Akira or this one actually knew how to clean and cared to use those skills. Actually, now that he looked at it, _everything_ about LeBlanc's attic was better than the old reality. Not only was the dust gone but the useless crap that Sakura kept up there was nowhere to be found. The couch against the wall looked almost comfortable and Akechi was pretty sure if he looked, the milk crates holding up Akira's mattress would be replaced with something a little more sturdy.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Akira suddenly asked, loosening his grip to give Akechi an easy escape. He didn't take it, instead electing to stay in Akira's arms. 

Akechi closed his eyes and leaned against Akira. His body radiated a comfortable warmth that threatened Akechi's tenuous hold on himself. "I recall you staying downstairs to make coffee earlier. Is that offer still on the table?"

"Goro?" Akira's voice shook as if he was scared. Akechi felt him relax when he shook his head.

"Not yet." He frowned. "When Maruki realizes something's wrong in paradise he'll investigate."

Akira stood up slowly, giving Akechi enough time to steady himself without his support. He opened his eyes and watched Akira leave, wondering which one would come back.

When Akira returned, he only had one cup of coffee. The absolute misery in everything he did told Akechi all he needed to know. "It's kinda late for coffee." He said once he'd been spotted. He put on a fake grin that could be seen through from miles away.

"I'd rather put off sleep." He said as he took the cup from Akira. He put on his own fake smile. "I used to have nightmares but now I just wake up as a different person."

Akira opened his mouth to say something, likely an apology, before he turned away. Akechi didn't bother trying to get his attention again. He just drank his coffee in silence and waited to be plunged back into Maruki's fake happiness again.

* * *

Goro woke up slowly. He sat up and abruptly realized that he wasn't in his apartment. He looked down at his bed, at _Akira's_ bed. Slowly, his gaze shifted to the small couch where he saw Akira curled up. On the floor next to him were Goro's clothes folded in a neat pile. He looked down and realized that he was wearing Akira's pajamas.

Goro felt his face heat up as he thought about the night before. It had been late so Akira had proposed a sleepover. Even as he replayed the events in his mind, it felt _wrong_ somehow. He quickly forgot about that train of thought when he saw Akira stirr on the couch. A slight shift in his position revealed his face which had been previously hidden by black curls. Goro sat on Akira's bed not making a sound. He didn't want to disturb Akira, not when he looked so peaceful. Even asleep he managed to look unfairly beautiful. At the mere thought of him, Goro could feel butterflies in his stomach.

The morning passed, Goro stayed right where he was just waiting for Akira to wake up. When Akira finally did sit up, he flashed Goro a sleepy smile which made his heart do flips. 

"How long have you been up?" His voice was slightly scratchy.

"Not long." Goro lied. He smiled at Akira and walked over to him. Akira moved over to make room for him on the couch and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Thank you for letting me stay the night." He leaned his head on Akira's shoulder and closed his eyes, content to spend the rest of the day just lounging there with him.


End file.
